Trap Into You
by HunHan201204
Summary: Disaat Luhan ingin kembali demi masa depannya, Sehun yang baru saja mengenal cinta siap menariknya ke lubang yang lebih dalam dan lebih gelap. Dapatkah Luhan keluar dari cengkeraman memabukkan Oh Sehun atau malah terjerembak masukke dalam jebakan Oh Sehun? Hunhan/Yaoi/M/For HunHan Indonesia's Give Away


Trap Into You

Author : HanSooHun

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Dark Romance, Bondage, Yaoi *kemungkinan akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita*

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Mature, NC 17 / NC 21, Typo(s), kalau gak suka jangan baca, jangan nge- _BASH_ , jangan copas & plagiat, segera close begitu menemukan yang tidak kalian sukai.

Disclaimer : I owned the story, but the casts just belong to the God and their parents

~Story Begin~

Suara musik yang menghentak keras memenuhi gedung itu, gedung yang merupakan sebuah club elit di daerah Gangnam. Club itu adalah club khusus yang hanya bisa dimasuki orang-orang tertentu saja. Bahkan di pintu masuk club tersebut terlihat dua orang penjaga yang senantiasa memeriksa identitas pengunjung club.

Inilah alasan kenapa club elit itu dibilang khusus. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat para pria yang sedang menikmati dunia malam. Tidak terlihat seorang pun wanita. Bahkan pelayan mereka sekalipun. Itu karena club itu khusus untuk para gay.

Tak lama berselang, tampak seorang pria berwajah cantik memasuki club itu. Para penjaga pun membiarkan pria itu masuk tanpa memeriksanya. Itu karena pria tersebut adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap vvip club mereka. Bahkan pria itu hampir setiap malam mendatangi club itu dan menghabiskan waktunya bersenang-senang di dalam sana.

Pria cantik itu menuju meja bar dimana sang bartendernya sedang menunjukkan keahliannya meracik minuman. Pria cantik itu memilih duduk di paling ujung meja panjang khas club malam. Kedatangannya pun diketahui oleh sang bartender. Usai menunjukkan keahliannya dan menyajikan minuman, sang bartender itu pun melangkah mendekati si pria cantik itu.

"Hei Lu. Tidak seperti biasanya kau datang sendirian kesini. Kemana teman kencanmu malam ini?" sapa si bartender. Pria cantik itu menunjukkan senyum kecilnya sembari menatap si bartender.

"Tidak Xiumin- _ah_. Kurasa malam ini aku akan menyewa salah satu dari mereka." Luhan mengalihkan matanya menatap beberapa pria yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu sudut club itu.

"Kau ingin menyewa salah satu dari mereka? Kurasa kau perlu menemui bos untuk membicarakannya. Biasanya kan kau selalu membawa sendiri pasanganmu."

"Aku sedang malas mencari target Xiumin. Ah iya, tolong berikan aku white wine."

Bartender bernama Xiumin itu dengan cepat menyajikan segelas wine putih ke hadapan Luhan. Luhan mulai menyesap minumannya sembari menikmati sensasi dari minuman tersebut. Matanya sibuk menatap sekumpulan pria yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Seorang pria berperawakan mungil dengan mata sipit dan terlihat sedang melemparkan lelucon kepada teman-temannya ternyata menyita perhatian Luhan.

"Xiumin, apakah pria bermata sipit itu Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya tanpa bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok pria bermata sipit itu.

" _Eoh_. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Dia salah satu pelanggan tetap disini Lu, jadi kau tidak bisa bermain-main dengannya." Xiumin memperingatkan Luhan yang tampaknya tertarik pada Baekhyun. "Lagipula Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Park Chanyeol." tambah Xiumin.

Luhan tahu betul siapa itu Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia ingin memanfaatkan keadaan saat seperti ini. Karena yang ia tahu Park Chanyeol sedang ke luar negeri saat ini. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan jika ia mempunyai pikiran untuk bermain sesaat bersama Baekhyun. _Just a one night stand_. Dan mungkin saja ini akan menjadi _one night stand_ -nya yang terakhir sebagai seorang gay.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini Luhan memikirkan perilaku menyimpangnya yang sudah sejak lama ia jalani. Sejak ia berada di bangku sekolah menengah, Luhan sudah berperilaku menyimpang dengan mencintai sesama pria. Bahkan kelakuannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia mulai kuliah dan memilih tinggal sendiri di Seoul daripada di Beijing bersama keluarganya. Padahal keluarganya tak mempermasalahkan perilaku menyimpangnya. Hanya saja Luhan ingin merasa bebas.

Selain itu, wajah Luhan bisa dibilang cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Mungkin jika Luhan disandingkan dengan wanita pun ia lah yang paling cantik. Tapi, jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan polos itu. Dibalik wajahnya yang cantik dan polos, ternyata Luhan adalah seorang bad boy.

Salah satu bukti nyata adalah kegiatan malamnya, Luhan selalu saja berhasil menjerat mangsanya ke atas ranjang bersamanya. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan selalu saja berhasil mendominasi para mangsanya. Benar – benar tidak sesuai dengan rupanya yang cantik dan polos. Luhan juga sangat pandai menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang asli. Teman-temannya di kampus hanya mengetahui jika Luhan hanyalah seorang bad boy yang sangat menyukai _party_ dan kegiatan malam lainnya. Bahkan tak sedikit wanita yang memujanya.

Terlepas dari perilaku menyimpangnya, entah kenapa Luhan berpikiran untuk menyembuhkan perilaku menyimpangnya itu. Sejak mamanya membicarakan keinginannya untuk menimang cucu, entah kenapa Luhan berpikir jika itu keinginan terdalam dari mamanya yang mengharapkan seorang cucu darinya. Luhan anak tunggal dan ia sangat tahu bahwa keluarganya menantikan kehadiran penerus keluarga mereka walaupun kedua orang tuanya tidak menuntut dan mengerti akan kondisinya saat ini. Tetapi, ia tetap merasa itu adalah sebuah beban untuknya.

Luhan terus termenung memikirkan beberapa hal yang mengganggunya selama beberapa hari ini. Xiumin yang melihatnya merasa bingung karena tak biasanya Luhan bersikap seperti itu.

"Lu, kau sedang ada masalah? Tidak seperti biasanya kau termenung. Apalagi di club. Kau biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam entah itu berpesta ataupun di ranjang."

Senyuman tipis terbit di bibir Luhan saat mendengar perkataan Xiumin yang menjelaskan bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktunya di club itu. Xiumin adalah sahabat pertama yang ia dapatkan setibanya ia di Seoul. Bahkan lebih dari itu, Luhan pun pernah menghabiskan malamnya di ranjang bersama Xiumin, bahkan dengan kekasih Xiumin, Chen. Keduanya pun tak merasa keberatan didominasi oleh Luhan.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dimana Chen? Apa ia tak kesini malam ini?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Untuk saat ini ia tak ingin menceritakan apa yang sedang menjadi permasalahannya pada Xiumin.

"Chen sibuk. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus ia selesaikan."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dansa. Tak seperti biasanya lantai dansa itu kini terlihat sangat ramai.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang sedang melakukan _party_ disini?" gumam Luhan pelan. Xiumin ikut memperhatikan lantai dansa yang terlihat penuh sesak dengan banyak orang yang sibuk meliukkan badan mereka kesana kemari.

"Kudengar seseorang menyewa club malam ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Huang Zi Tao dan kekasihnya yang sedang berulang tahun bernama Kris Wu. Mereka berdua juga termasuk pelanggan vvip club ini."

"Huang Zi Tao? Maksudmu Tao?" Luhan terdengar sedikit ragu saat menyerukan nama pemilik pesta di lantai dansa itu.

" _Eoh_. Tao. Ah, bukankah dia salah satu teman _one night stand_ -mu Lu?" Xiumin ingat jika Tao salah satu teman kencan satu malam Luhan yang dulu pernah ia bawa ke club. Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat mengiyakan perkataan Xiumin. Ia terus memandangi lantai dansa dimana Tao berada. Ia melihat Tao bergelayut manja di lengan seorang pria tampan.

"Apa dia kekasih Tao?"

"Kurasa begitu. Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengannya juga Lu? Karena setauku Kris Wu juga seorang dominan sepertimu."

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi tantangan yang menarik jika aku berhasil menariknya ke atas ranjangku." Seringai iblis itu menghiasi wajah Luhan yang terlihat berbinar karena menemukan mangsa baru. Xiumin bergidik ngeri melihat seringai iblis khas milik Luhan. Ini tidak bagus, entah itu untuk Luhan maupun Kris. Tapi, bagi Xiumin ini tidak bagus untuk Kris dan Tao, karena sekalinya Luhan sudah menetapkan mangsanya, maka ia tak akan melepaskan mangsanya itu.

"Ngomong – ngomong Xiumin, sudahkah kau mencarikan pasangan untukku malam ini? Kurasa aku tak akan ikut berpesta di bawah sana. Lebih baik menikmati waktuku di kamar." Luhan dengan santainya meminta dicarikan seseorang yang akan menemani malamnya hari ini. Hal pertama yang ia bicarakan tadi bersama Xiumin. Ia seperti melupakan jika sesaat tadi ia ingin bermalam bersama Baekhyun dan menetapkan Kris sebagai mangsa barunya. Bahkan ia juga melupakan beban pikiran yang selama beberapa hari ini bercokol di kepalanya.

"Kau naiklah ke kamarmu, Lu. Nanti akan kusuruh seseorang untuk menemanimu. Kau tunggu saja dia dikamarmu." Xiumin terlihat lega saat mendengar Luhan menagih permintaan pertamanya. Dia bersyukur Luhan tidak berulah malam ini, entah itu berulah dengan Baekhyun atau dengan Kris.

"Baiklah. Kuharap dia tidak akan lama Xiumin. Kau tau kan aku benci menunggu orang lain?" Luhan mulai berdiri meninggalkan kursi yang ia tempati sedari tadi.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan lama. Kau ingin dibawakan minuman apa?"

"Red wine saja."

Luhan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga dimana kamar – kamar khusus telah disiapkan pemilik club jika ada seorang pelanggan yang ingin menghabiskan malamnya di club. Seperti biasa, Luhan melangkah ke sudut gedung, kamar demi kamar ia lewati. Hingga ia tepat berhenti di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 4, kamar pribadi miliknya seorang.

Di club itu, ada lima kamar yang secara pribadi dimiliki oleh pelanggan vvip tertentu. Termasuk Luhan. Tak sedikit uang yang dihabiskan Luhan untuk memiliki sebuah kamar di club itu, tapi ia tak peduli. Toh uang segitu tak ada artinya buatnya. Karena memiliki sebuah kamar di club itu, berarti tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat menyewa maupun memasuki kamar itu.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa bed berwarna merah darah. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat dan keningnya berkerut kecil pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Xiumin salah jika menganggap Luhan sudah melupakan semua keinginannya yang ia sampaikan pada Xiumin tadi. Entah itu keinginannya yang ingin bermalam dengan Baekhyun maupun untuk menjerat seorang Kris Wu ke atas ranjangnya. Berbagai ide licik berseliweran di otaknya untuk menjerat Kris. Baginya mendapatkan mangsa yang sama – sama dominan sepertinya pasti akan menjadi tantangan yang menarik.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan segera membuka matanya dan mendudukkan tegap tubuhnya.

"Masuk." ujarnya sedikit keras. Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan sebuah nampan berisi pesanan Luhan pada Xiumin tadi sebelum ia naik ke lantai tiga. Pria itu terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Luhan bersiul pelan saat mengamati tubuh pria itu. tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak juga terlalu kekar. Xiumin benar-benar tahu selera seorang Luhan. Wajah pria itu merona mendapati tatapan penuh minat Luhan pada tubuhnya.

"Jadi, kau yang dipilih Xiumin. Kau yang akan menemaniku malam ini?"

" _Ye_ , tuan. Saya yang akan menemani dan melayani anda malam ini."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Hyunwoo _imnida_ , tuan."

"Kemarilah, Hyunwoo- _ya_." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya seakan menunggu uluran tangan dari Hyunwoo. Perlahan Hyunwoo mendekati Luhan. Ia duduk disamping Luhan seraya meletakkan nampan berisi red wine pesanan Luhan tadi.

Tanpa babibu, Luhan langsung menarik tangan Hyunwoo setelah ia meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa tadi di atas meja. Tubuh Hyunwoo menubruk keras tubuh Luhan. Luhan mendudukkan Hyunwoo di pangkuannya. Ia mendesah pelan saat merasakan _hole_ Hyunwoo yang berada di balik celana kainnya tepat berada diatas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Jemari Luhan menari di wajah Hyunwoo seakan mengagumi wajah tampan nan manis itu.

"Kau tampan, sayang." lirih Luhan. Hasratnya begitu menggebu, meminta untuk segera dituntaskan. Matanya berkabut penuh gairah. Wajah Hyunwoo merona merah saat merasakan kejantanan Luhan yang sudah tegang tepat di bawah _hole_ -nya. Luhan semakin bernafsu ketika melihat wajah merah merona Hyunwoo. Tanpa peringatan Luhan melumat bibir manis Hyunwoo dengan keras. Hasratnya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Hyunwoo mendesah pelan sembari membalas lumatan Luhan pada bibirnya dengan sama menggebunya.

"Hmmphhh…Sshhh…Tuannnhhh….Hmmphh…"

Luhan semakin menggila mendengar desahan erotis Hyunwoo. Ia pun mulai merangsang _hole_ Hyunwoo dengan cara menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di luar _hole_ Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo menggeliat tak karuan saat merasakan rangsangan yang diberikan Luhan. Keduanya mulai terengah. Dengan terpaksa Luhan melepaskan lumatan bibirnya dari Hyunwoo. Ia kembali menatap Hyunwoo dengan penuh gairah.

"Hhhh…Kau sudah diberi tahu kan bagaimana caraku bermain?" Luhan berbicara lirih tepat di depan wajah Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo mengangguk mengerti. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia masih terengah karena ciuman Luhan yang begitu menggebum, sehingga ia memilih menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti karena ia masih terengah sehingga sulit untuk sekedar berbicara pelan.

"Jadi bersiaplah."

"Hmmmphh…Tuannnhhhh…"

Luhan kembali menyerang bibir manis milik Hyunwoo. Bahkan kini ia mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo pun tak mau kalah. Ia pun juga berusaha menanggalkan kemeja Luhan sama seperti Luhan yang sudah berhasil menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Luhan menuntun Hyunwoo untuk berbaring di ranjang yang berada di sudut kamar. Keduanya bergumul disana. Suara desahan saling sahut menyahut diantara keduanya, menyuarakan kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan saat ini.

Luhan dengan tak sabar menarik kedua tangan Hyunwoo dan mengikatnya dengan erat di kepala ranjang. Hyunwoo terlihat pasrah dan menatap sayu penuh gairah pada Luhan. Luhan kembali melumat bibir Hyunwoo dan berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya di _hole_ sempit milik Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo menggeram pelan saat merasakan kejantanan Luhan mulai memasuki _hole_ -nya. Luhan terlihat puas saat berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam ke _hole_ sempit Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo mendesah keras merasakan kejantanan Luhan yang memenuhi _hole_ -nya.

"Sshhh… Oh chagiiihh… Kau begitu nikmat… Ssshhh… _hole_ -mu begitu sempithh… ssshhhh…" Luhan merasa nikmat dan menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan keras karena _hole_ Hyunwoo terasa seperti menyedot kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Hyunwoo mendesah keras saat Luhan menghujamnya dengan keras.

"Sssshhhh…Hmmmmphh…fasterhhh tuannhh…hhhh…ssshhh…"

"Bersama chagiihhh…" "Arrrrgghhhh…"

Keduanya mendaki kenikmatan itu dengan menggebu. Hingga akhirnya Hyunwoo merasa _hole_ -nya menghangat tersiram sperma milik Luhan. Luhan masih betah pada posisinya berada diatas tubuh Hyunwoo dengan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam _hole_ sempit milik Hyunwoo. Keduanya terengah setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan hampir bersamaan. Luhan kembali terangsang saat melihat wajah merah Hyunwoo setelah percintaan mereka yang pertama.

Luhan kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya di dalam _hole_ Hyunwoo. Ia tak peduli jika Hyunwoo kelelahan akibat percintaan mereka yang pertama tadi. Baginya hasratnya harus terpenuhi dan malam ini akan berlangsung sangat lama bagi Luhan dan Hyunwoo. Suara – suara desahan terus sahut menyahut dari kamar nomor empat sepanjang malam itu, tanpa memikirkan para pelanggan yang mungkin saja sedang menikmati waktu mereka di ruangan sebelah kanan dan kiri kamar nomor empat.

* * *

Seorang pria terlihat termenung di pinggir ranjangnya. Ia menatap malas koper – koper yang berada di sudut kamarnya, bergantian menatap tiket dan paspor yang saat ini berada di genggamannya. Lampu di kamarnya dibiarkan temaram karena ia hanya menyalakan lampu tidur saja.

Masih terngiang dengan jelas percakapannya dengan pria paruh baya yang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu ia panggil dengan sebutan papa. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu berkewarganegaraan China. Membuatnya memiliki dua nama, Oh Sehun dan juga Wu Shixun.

Seminggu yang lalu, papanya meminta dirinya untuk kembali ke Seoul menemani kakak tirinya yang sejak dua tahun belakangan ini memilih menetap di Seoul dan menjalankan salah satu perusahaan keluarga mereka disana, ketimbang membantu sang papa memimpin kantor pusat yang terletak di Guangzhou.

Alasan lainnya yaitu karena papanya ingin Sehun mulai belajar tentang perusahaan dan bisnis sebagai bekal Sehun untuk memimpin perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayah kandungnya. Tuan Wu Zhang Wei berkeinginan agar Sehun dapat segera menjalankan usaha milik ayah kandungnya yang selama ini tuan Wu jalankan disamping ia menjalankan perusahaannya sendiri. Oh Jaehyun, ayah kandung Sehun, bukanlah orang asing bagi tuan Wu. Keduanya sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan saat ayah Sehun meninggal, tuan Wu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu keluarga sahabatnya itu.

Sehun bukan tak senang jika ia kembali ke Seoul, tetapi ia tak tenang meninggalkan ibunya di Guangzhou hanya berdua dengan sang papa. Bukan ia tak mempercayai papanya untuk menjaga ibunya, hanya saja ia belum pernah berpergian dalam jangka waktu yang lama meninggalkan ibunya.

Tanpa disadarinya, pintu kamar yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat perlahan terlihat membuka. Memperlihatkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang 21 tahun yang lalu melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis melihat putranya yang terlihat gundah sembari menatap tiket dan paspor.

"Kau belum tidur sayang?" suara lembut wanita itu menyadarkan Sehun yang sedari tadi terlihat melamun. Sehun menatap ibunya dengan sendu seakan tidak ingin berpisah dari sang ibu.

" _Eomma_ …"

"Apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan sayang?" Sehun hanya menatap ibunya dengan ragu. Ia tak berani menyampaikan keinginannya itu.

"Jangan cemas sayang. _Eomma_ akan baik-baik saja disini. Ada papamu yang akan selalu menjaga _eomma_." Dengan lembut, wanita itu berusaha menenangkan hati putranya yang bimbang karena memikirkan dirinya. Sehun menatap bola mata yang selalu menenangkannya itu. Mencari pembenaran dari kata-kata yang terlontar dari ucapan sang ibu. Dan ya, dia menemukannya. Tentu saja tak seharusnya ia meragukan papanya untuk menjaga ibunya, karena ia tahu kedua orang tuanya itu saling mencintai sejak lama.

Perlahan rasa cemas itu menguap seiring dengan usapan lembut dari tangan ibunya di kepalanya. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menghadap ibunya yang masih terus mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

" _Eomma_ , temani aku hingga tertidur." pinta Sehun dengan sedikit merengek kepada ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum lembut mengetahui putra bungsunya yang ingin dimanja olehnya.

"Ternyata putra _eomma_ masih saja manja seperti ini. Pantas saja tidak memiliki kekasih hingga saat ini. _Cha_! Tidurlah. _Eomma_ akan menemanimu disini hingga kau terlelap." Wanita paruh baya itu masih sempat – sempatnya menggoda putranya yang hingga saat ini belum memiliki kekasih, padahal bisa dibilang putranya itu sangat tampan. Tak beda jauh dari putra pertamanya.

Sehun mengabaikan perkataan ibunya yang terang – terangan menggodanya. Memang benar hingga saat ini Sehun belum juga memiliki kekasih. Dirinya tak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan gadis manapun, walaupun disekitarnya banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk dijadikan pacarnya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada diri Sehun, yang jelas ia tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada gadis – gadis itu. Bahkan rasa nyaman pun tak pernah ia dapatkan dari gadis – gadis yang berada di sekitarnya. Hanya ibunya lah yang dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Perlahan, mata Sehun terpejam penuh saat rasa kantuk itu mulai membuainya ke alam mimpi. Ibunya tersenyum tipis mendengar dengkuran halus milik putranya, yang menandakan jika putranya itu telah terlelap. Pelan – pelan ia menarik tangannya dari kepala putranya, kemudian merapikan tiket dan paspor milik Sehun yang diletakkan asal – asalan oleh pemiliknya. Wanita itu meletakkan tiket dan paspor itu berdampingan dengan ponsel hitam milik Sehun. Senyumnya kembali terbit saat mengetahui bahwa suaminya kini telah berdiri tegap di ambang pintu kamar Sehun. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut melihat istrinya menghampirinya dan menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan pelan.

"Apa semuanya baik – baik saja?" cemas pria paruh baya itu. istrinya tersenyum menenangkan suaminya yang sepertinya cemas jika Sehun menolak untuk ke Seoul.

"Tenang lah Zhang. Semuanya baik – baik saja. Sehun hanya mencemaskan diriku yang hanya berdua denganmu di…"

"Kita bisa pindah ke Seoul kalau kau juga mencemaskan Sehun. Sungguh aku tidak apa – apa. Aku bisa memindahkan kantor pusat disana. Aku…"

"Ssstttt…Zhang, tenanglah. Kupastikan Sehun besok berangkat ke Seoul. Lagipula kita bisa mengunjungi Sehun dan Kris sesekali di Seoul. Kau tidak perlu repot – repot untuk memindahkan kita semua ke Seoul." ibu Sehun berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang ternyata mencemaskan Sehun. Sebenarnya berat baginya untuk melepas putra bungsunya ke Seoul, terlebih putra tertuanya juga berada disana. Ia merasa kesepian. Ibu Sehun menuntun suaminya ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat melupakan kecemasan yang membuat sang suami resah.

* * *

Lantai dansa yang tadi terlihat penuh sesak kini mulai tampak lengang. Banyak dari mereka yang sedang menikmati minuman yang disajikan. Ada pula yang juga sedang mencumbu pasangannya. Seperti dua pria tinggi yang terlihat saling melumat bibir pasangannya. Kris dan Tao. Keduanya kini sibuk dengan kegiatan percumbuan mereka yang begitu panas. Hingga akhirnya tangan Kris yang berusaha membuka celana jeans yang dipakai Tao menghentikan percumbuan mereka.

"Hhmmmpp…Krisshh ge…leppasshhh…ssshhhh…"

Tao berusaha mendorong keras tubuh kekar Kris yang mulai menindih tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat awut – awutan. Kris menatap Tao kesal karena menghentikan kegiatannya yang ingin menikmati tubuh Tao. Tao yang sadar jika kekasihnnya kesal mencoba meraih wajah Kris dan memberi pengertian padanya.

"Hei, sayang…Lebih baik kita lakukan di rumahmu, hemm? Bukankah besok kau harus menjemput _dongsaeng_ -mu?" Tao memberikan pengertian pada Kris dengan lembut. Ia masih ingat jika tadi sebelum mereka berangkat ke club, Kris sempat menolak untuk ikut karena ia tak ingin terlambat menjemput adiknya di bandara jika ia mabuk di club. Tetapi, Tao memaksanya karena ingin merayakan ulang tahun Kris yang terlewat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kris seakan tertampar saat mengingat jika esok hari adiknya akan datang ke Seoul. Adik kesayangannya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya yang terlihat kesal tadi mulai berganti dengan wajah berbinar. Dengan cepat ia meraih pinggang Tao.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang, _eoh_? Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menikmatimu sayang…Hhhh…" Kris menggoda kekasihnya dengan mendesah pelan di dekat telinga Tao. Membuat Tao yang semula tegang kini merona malu mendengar desahan menggoda milik Kris. Keduanya kini berlalu meninggalkan club menuju kediaman mewah milik Kris. Dengan tak sabaran, Kris menarik tangan Tao dengan keras menuju pintu utama. Baru saja menutup pintu dengan keras, Kris langsung mencumbu Tao. Bahkan tangannya tak tinggal diam berusaha menanggalkan pakaian milik Tao tepat di pintu masuk rumahnya. Wajah Tao memerah begitu merasakan tubuhnya polos tanpa menggunakan apa – apa. Kris langsung membopongnya ke kamar milik Kris. Kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan tertahan milik Tao yang memenuhi rumah besar itu sepanjang malam.

TBC

Please, review my fanfiction if you have finished reading this fanfic…

Because I'm a newbie here…and also this is my 2nd HunHan fanfic…

Ff ini buat ikut project dari OA HunHan Indonesia

Aku gak bisa janji next chapter bakal cepet karena aku masih punya 'tanggungan lain'. Terus untuk masalah couple, well karena di ff sebelumnya ada masalah ma couple disana, aku berharap di ff ini masalah couple jangan diangkat dulu karena aku bakal balikin ke couple semula. Ini baru permulaan, jadi masih pengenalan tokoh. Tenang aja, bakal happy ending^^

So, I just can say "See you on the next chapter."


End file.
